Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter
Drawn to life: The Next Chapter, is the sequel to 5th cell's first Ds game, Drawn to life. It is their fourth Ds game, and seventh game overall. There is also a Wii version, made by another company, called Planet Moon Studios. Gameplay Just like the original, the game is set into three modes, but with some twists. Drawring Mode The Drawring mode, keeps most of the original's, but with less limitation. The player can add more arms and legs, and even have only one. The player can draw: Weapons, items, and platforms as well. At the beginning of the game, a shop keeper, called Issac allows the player to choose a weapon. They can choose: The Slasher, Shooter or Slinger. Adventure Mode The player plays as, their drawring, but doesn't collect things like in the original. The player can upgrade their weapons, and get more characters, at the games shop. As well as music, from the game. The player collects coins, and color drops in levels, which are important in the game. Village mode Unlike the original, the game has more than one village. The village must have it's color restored. The player finds color drops, and uses them, to restore the villages. Plot The game is set after the Wii version, made by third party company, Planet Moon Studios. Heather (A character from the two previous games), wakes up from a nightmare, and heads outside. She finds, a treasure chest and opens it, to find Wilfre waiting to posses her. Wilfre takes over, her body, and comes back to life. The Next day, Mari finds out, Heather is missing and Jowee and her head out to find her. Many villagers, ask Mari for help, but Mari explains that Heather is missing. Mari and Jowee head to, the Creation Hall, to call The Creator, to send them a Hero. The Creator attemps to draw a Hero, but the color gets drained, from The Creation Hall. Mari and Jowee escape, to find Wilfre draining the color from their village. Wilfre claims, he is saving The Raposa, but they don't believe him. Wilfre creates portals, and drains the color, with his scepter. The portals, take most of the villagers, to another village. Jowee, Mari, Issac, Pirate Beard, Mike, Crazy Barks and Cindi, remain in the village and color drains, and nearly kills them. They attempt, to go to Pirate Beard's ship, but find out it is missing. Mari prays to The Creator, who sends them the Turtle Rock, a Turtle ship. The Raposa head on it, and their old village gets its color drained. They find another Creation Hall, and The Creator sends them a Hero. Jowee who now has Heather's Pendant, drops it, into the basement. Mari sends The Hero, to find it. When he returns it, Pirate Beard, takes them to a Map room to find out where to go next. Heather's Pendant, shows the way, to a far off island. Pirate Beard sails it there, while The Hero saves Cindi, from bakis (The enimies in the game, appearing to be based on Mario Goombas). Jowee and Mari find the side of the ship, where they have a romantic chat, and Jowee cheers Mari up about the village. The Next Day, they find Watersong, the island which they sailed to. The Hero, Mari and Jowee, find the color is lost, and ask a villager, for help. She gives them a color jar, which they use, to restore a boathouse. They find more color, and head to the main part of the village. They find Miles, The Mayor Roses's son who runs off, before getting attacked by a Raposa called Salem, who gappers to be based on The Phantom Of the Opera. They then meet Sock, a Raposa who got sent to Watersong, through one of Wilfre's portals. They let Sock, travel with them, and Mari meets with Mayor Rose. Her butler explains that, Watersong lives on the power of The Mayor's singing voice. After one of Mayor Rose's concerts, Salem challenged her, to a singing contest. Whoever lost would not be able to sing for eternity, while the winner was the greatest singer of all time. The promise, was made with A Promish Counch, where Rit couldn't be taken back. As The Hero restores more color, they capture Miles, and he explains the story to The Hero, Jowee and Sock. The two sides meet, and decide to find The Promise Counch, to save Watersong. Salem tells them, he has hidden it, where they will never find it. He however, drops some seaweed, which Miles reconizes. It comes from, The Abyss, and The Hero must collect it from there. When The Hero finds it, Mayor Rose privately talks, to Mari. She tells her, that she (Rose) sacrificed her village, for her own fame. Therefore, Miles must become the Mayor, and she will give the voice to him. With the last concert that night, The Voice will be transferred. The Hero and the Raposa, head back to The Turtle Rock, and Mari tells Jowee what happened. Jowee and Mari argue, whether it is the right choice. Whille Mayor Rose sings Light of My Life (Which The Player actually hears), Jowee, Mari, Miles and Rose get reminded of their sad pasts. When the voice, is nearly transferred, The Creator stops it. He says, that Rose is still needed, and Salem comes in. When The Hero nearly beats Salem, he reaveals he was Wilfre, all along. He sends Bakibeard, a Baki Pirate, to drown Watersong. The Hero deafeats him, and Watersong is saved. Jowee promises Mari, with The Promise counch, to always look after her. He throws it, into the sea, and The Promise lives on. The Next Day, Mari goes missing, and Jowee gets worried. After checking the whole ship, The Raposa come to the conclusion, that Wilfre kidnapped her. The crew have a meeting, and the Pendant leads to another Island, not far off. Sock cheers up Jowee, about Mari, and head to the Next Island Lavasteam. They meet King Miney, who sends them,to the mines to find some Banya Crystal. The Hero finds some, and they see Mari heading into, another mine. The Hero trys to find her, but finds a Raposa called Moe, instead. Moe explains to The Hero and Jowee, that Miney used to be the generous mayor of Lavasteam, until Salem turned up and convinced him to go mad by making villagers hunt for Banya Crystal, or robot Ramposa called the Robasa will attack them. There is a archineer Raposa called Key (Based on Lock's Quest, Lock and Key), who made the Rabosa, so he should be able to shut them down. The Hero saves Key, and he explains, to the team. He says, that The Rabosa can be shut down,at with a key which is however stuck in Miney's clockwork tower. Miney discovers their plan, and sends The Hero, Moe and Key, to the prison. Miney drops the key, into lava, and all seems lost. Key explains that he can make another key, but The Hero will have to find three ingredients. When The Hero finds them, they shut down The Rabosa, but the giant most powerful Rabosa attacks the city. The Hero stops it, and Miney realizes Salem's real plan. Miney apologizes, and thee village lives happily. When they return, to the Turtle Rock, the Pendant leads to the third Island. Mari returns,and destroys The Book of life, and runs into a portal. The Raposa lose faith, and decide to give up. Jowee convinces them to stay, the next day, and they arrive at the third Island Galactic Jungle. They find out, about a councel, which protects the village. They meet their messager, Click, who disapproves of their request. After The Hero finds, a important object, and Click finds out the elevator is broken. The Hero finds something, to fix it, but Click forgets his Id. Then a S.P.U.D ranger, the council's robots, ask them to find their missing member. Click still hasn't returned, so they fly a Rocket Ship, into space. They find the second part, of Galactic Jungle, where Click is. Click says, if they can activate, the three generators then he can take them to the council. The Hero activates them, but Click gets banished. When they find the council room, the council appear to just be dummies. They then find out, Click was behind it all along, listening to Wilfre. When The Hero, Jowee and Sock save the village, Click becomes the mayor. They return, to The Turtle Rock where, the pendant doesn't work. Sock sees the pendant, and throws it, into the sea. He then reaveals, that he was Wilfre all along. The Raposa give up, and head back to the village. Jowee gets a dream, about The Creator telling him, not to give up because one of the crew knows where to go. Jowee finds Crazy Barks blowing Sock's hat, in the opposite direction, and finds out Crazy Barks knows where they're going. The Raposa, arrive in Wilfre's Wasteland, and find Mari working with Wilfre. Mari trys to explain to Jowee, that Wilfre is saving them, and he should join them. Jowee refuses, and they take him into a portal. The Hero finds the ghost of The Raposa Village's Mayor, who helps him find Wilfre's castle. Jowee comes out, saying it was shocking, and had something to do with Mike, the only Human in the game. Jowee still decides, to stop Wilfre, and convinces Mari to join them. Wilfre beats The Hero, and starts draining color from it. The Raposa pray, to The Creator to save him, and The Creator helps. The Hero deafeats Wilfre, and they return to their village. The Raposa fade away, and die in the process. Mike is still alive, and in the end credits, all is reavealed. Mike and Heather, were brother and sister, and were coming home from a fair. When they drove home, their parents died, and Mike fell into a coma. The Raposa world, were all Mike's coma, and if Wilfre drained the color, they would live on an Mike would not awake and die. If they restored it, Mike would awake, and they'd all die. Whether The Raposa, are really dead, is unknown but nobody knows what happened to them, though they probabaly died. Development After seeing, the mistakes, in the original Jeremiah Slaczka (The company's Creative Director), decided to make a sequel with improvements. While he thought of the ending, many fans got annoyed, and decided to send complaints. After seeing how well Scribblenauts turned out, Jeremiah is unsure of a third game. However the series became, their second greatest hit. Trivia Many fans have begged, for a third game, and 505 games bought the series ofF THQ which may be a sign of one Many 5th cell fans believe that the Drawn to life series, is better then Scribblenauts's Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Games